


For the love of books

by Photosynthetic_Orgasm (Photosynthetic_People)



Series: Curious Rio [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Books, Come Swallowing, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Deepthroating, Fallout Kink Meme, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Language, Language Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrequited Love, bookworms, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_Orgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arcade wants to read that book <b>now</b> and he will get that book even if he has to use sex appeal to get it. The ensuing blowjob he got was just a nice bonus. Yes, it's yet another fallout kink meme fill with my Courier Rio.  The prompt was about kissing and had two lovely GIF's of two men kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of books

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are at the bottom. I can't edit my own work and own nothing.

At the lucky thirty-eight there was a problem. Rio was working on agricultural theories and hogging not just the books but the bookshelf as well; and Arcade wanted to read the new book that Rio had bought that was about agricultural economics and history of the industrialization of agriculture.

_Why?! Why do you have to have such annoying reading habits?! Normal people don’t need to climb on top of shelves just to read._

"Rio come down.” Arcade said he sounded slightly more annoyed than he intended.

 

Rio did not hear him, he was busy thinking as he jotted down his theory.

_Clay soil has a high ability for water retention and good mineral content, but clay soils lack the ability to have oxygen reach the roots and it also restricts root growth… Silt soil which could be found in some of the dry riverbeds could be a better alternative. If a farmer made clay mounts with a holes filled with silt and mulch...or maybe brahmin or bighorn excrement, dried of course fresh would create more problems._

_That mix would provide enhanced water retention and a lot better root and plant growth theoretically it could yield better more efficient desert farming._

“Rio come down from there now.” Arcade demanded tersely.

“Mrrnnrrgh, go away. I’m busy researching stuff.” Rio mumbled.

Arcade decided to change tactics. he had every intention of coaxing Rio off of the bookshelf and away from the book he wanted, by any means necessary. Arcade reached up to where Rio was and ran his air-conditioned chilled fingers through Rio’s perpetually disheveled black hair. As he predicted Rio leaned into the contact he always did; just about any touch that could be considered affectionate Rio would lean into.

Truth be told it was somewhat odd and a bit reminiscent of a dog seeking attention. Not that Arcade minded that much.

When Rio turned to look at Arcade he leaned into the bookshelf and ran his fingers along his jaw. He pressed his soft lips on Rio’s then slid his tongue inside his mouth. Arcade's kiss was purposely slow and sensual; The way he moved his lips and tongue was precise, he knew exactly what to do to entice him.

He had learned to read men who weren't anywhere near as easy to read as the young courier. The whine Rio made when Arcade pulled away told him he’d succeeded.

“You know, If you come down there’s more where that came from.” Arcade murmured in a low tone before he withdrew his hand from Rio’s hair.

“Wow cao.” Rio exhaled.

“Okay...B-bu-but um, you ne-need to move s-so I can get down.” Rio closed his eyes for a moment as he wished his nervous stutter away.

_Stuttering like an idiot, great way to turn up the sex appeal. I got rid of it when I was nine!_

He opened his eyes and looked at the distance between Arcade and the bookshelf he was on. The second Arcade moved far enough away Rio jumped down. Rio hunched down low it allowed him to land on all four of his hands distributing the impact evenly.

He stood up and looked up at Arcade then stuttered. "Ar-Arcade... S-so, ca-can I kiss you?"

Arcade slid his hand underneath Rio's worn and faded  shirt, he ran his hand over Rio's well defined muscles and made a small hum of approval as the shirt was removed.

 _He has an attractive well built body, shame our reading habits seem to conflict. Though it's not like he tried to kill me when I mentioned my connection to the Enclave. So that's something._  Arcade mentally listed off the pros and cons in there sexual trysts.

"You don't have to keep asking you know." Arcade said. Rio almost apologized but he ended up moaning instead as Arcade kissed the nape of his neck. Arcade bit down slightly.

"Nnggh!" Rio moaned louder as he felt a pang of need that shot down his body and made his member throb.

Rio attempted to move away because as good as this feels he wants to move forward.

 Rio's mind and libido urged.   _Need more kissing and touching, less clothes._

Arcade held him firmly and bit down again this time harder, then lavished the bite mark with his tongue.

 _Fuck that feels so good!_ Rio thought then he pulled at Arcade's blue button up shirt. If his mind wasn't focused on sex he might have thought to ask where Arcades labcoat was; however right now any and all garments were the enemy. Rio captured Arcades lips in a passionate kiss; Too much of a coward to tell him how he feels, Rio tried to convey how much he loves him wordlessly.

Arcade smirked when he felt Rio grind his erection against his thigh. Arcade broke off the kiss both to chide him and let him remove his shirt. "Someone's eager." He chided.

Rio admired Arcade's body. He was handsome, perfectly so in his opinion.

Arcade knew Rio was staring at him.

"So just how long do you plan on just staring at me? Because I can think of much better ways to spend time." Arcade murmured. Rio blushed and opened his mouth to speak but no words came to mind. Arcade was, as far as he could recall the only person who could leave him so tongue tied.

Rio kissed Arcade's shoulder then moved towards his clavicle. Rio's hands wandered around Arcade's body; Arcade held onto Rio's hips, his right hand would dance teasingly close to the bulge in Rio's grey jeans. Rio in response captured Arcade's nipple in his mouth, Rio couldn't help but smile when Arcade moaned softly. Rio suckled and nipped at Arcade's nipple while he lightly pinched the neglected one.

 

Rio moved back slightly and looked downwards, the prominent bulge looked so enticing. _I really, really want to suck you off._ Rio knelt down then he looked into Arcade's steel blue eyes, his jade green eyes silently pleaded; but Rio asked anyway. "Will yo-you let me? ...C-can I please suck you off?"

Arcade stifled a laugh. _I've never had anyone beg to give me a blowjob before. I've been begged to perform oral sex quite a few times but this...This is a first._

"If you want, then go right ahead. I don’t have any objections." Arcade said once his laughter subsided.

Rio unbuttoned then unzipped Arcade's pants. He pulled Arcade's pants low enough to pass his plain green-blue boxers and stop just short of his knees. Even under his boxers, the swell of his large member was evident; the well over two hundred year old faded teal cloth undergarment left next to nothing to the imagination.

Rio lovingly kissed it through the cotton boxers and Arcade inhaled sharply. Rio moved up his shaft, he lapped at the spot of precum that had formed, then he slid the boxers down. He kissed the underside of Arcade's shaft and then licked Arcade's testicles as his right hand gingerly caressed Arcade's cock. Rio licked and kissed his way up to Arcade's lower abdomen.

Rio's mouth much to Arcade's annoyance avoided any further contact with his dick. "Never pegged you as such a tease." Arcade said as he threaded his hand into Rio's black hair.

Rio looked up at him with a grin then cockily replied. "I may have picked up a thing or two from this really hot guy I've been sleeping with lately." Arcade lightly tugged Rio's hair. Whether the act was done as a silent demand or playfully Rio couldn't say, either way it turned him on.

 _I know from the last time I did this that taking all of his length in my mouth was rather hard. Hope it's okay with him if I use my hands..._ Rio thought before he licked around the base of Arcade's cock making sure he left enough saliva so his hand could move with less friction. He took Arcade deep into his mouth; All the while he rolled his tongue and pumped his hand over the length that remained.

Arcade moaned but he made sure to hold himself still, because Rio seemed like a very skittish little creature that's doing amazing things with his tongue. Arcade stroked Rio's head careful not to pull the younger man's hair. The simple acton was a wordless encouragement for Rio and it caused him to move with more speed and confidence.

Arcade watched as Rio bobbed his head and moved his hand. The way he rolled his wrist when he moved his hand wasn't an instinctual technique but one Arcade had developed over the years. _I never instructed him on how to move his hands though. Did he pick it up just from me doing that on him? If so then he's more perceptive during our sexual escapades than I believed. Or he's remembered more of... -No stop thinking. Just focus on how wet and hot his mouth is, and the amazing way it feels._ Arcade had a rather consistent problem of over thinking just about everything even during sex, unless there was enough alcohol was involved.

 Rio noticed the way Arcade was lost in thought and worried. _Maybe I’m not good at this...Maybe I need to deepthroat._

He moved his hand then took Arcade's dick deep into the back of his mouth Arcade moaned as his hips moved slightly of their own accord. Rio bobbed his head as he tried to use Arcade’s movements to take him deeper inside of his mouth to the back of his throat. Rio pulls back just enough to lavish his head with his tongue, he moaned at the taste of Arcade's precum. Rio fumbled with the button and fly of his pants; He didn’t bother to pull his briefs down, he just pulled his throbbing member out. He stroked himself in time to the movement of his head.

“Oh fuck!” Arcade cursed as he felt the vibration of every moan.

 Rio pulled away nervously. “D-did I do something wrong? S-sorry..Um..if I-”

“Don’t stop.” Arcade said his tone somewhere between a command and a plea. Rio took him back in his mouth as the nervous knot in his chest unraveled.

Arcade groaned when he felt Rio's tongue twirl around his shaft. Rio blushed both at the loud slurping noise he made and the low rumble of Arcade's approval. Rio looked up at him; his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

 _He's always so gorgeous, like this he’s looks perfect._ Rio thought wonder-struck that he even had a physical relationship with a pure human like Arcade. Rio moved to take him as deep as he could.

Rio continued taking him deep into the back of his throat even though the masseter muscles started to ache along the back of his jaw . It wasn't unbearable but uncomfortable enough to be a reminder that it wasn't just another dream, this was real.

“Use your hand. Like you were earlier.” Arcade groaned as he tried in vain not to thrust his hips.

Rio moved his mouth back and his right hand grasped the exposed length. His hand glid along the spit slick skin with ease. Rio gave a hard suck before he pulled away almost entirely. Arcade felt Rio’s tongue as it lavished him, while his hand stroked him. Rio's left hand still rested on Arcade's thigh, to keep himself balanced.

Arcade watched as the younger, shorter man pleasured him. It added to how hot it was, that someone so young would focus so intensely on his pleasure rather than their own.

"Just like that. Perfect." Arcade gasped out low and breathless.

Rio moaned at the praise while he rolled his tongue. Arcade felt him moan as his hand moved, as his hot mouth provided suction and his tongue swirled around his shaft. It was all too much to take, he came hard. A sharp, salty, bitter taste flooded Rio’s mouth; Instead of focusing on the vague amnesiac memory the taste brought, Rio swallowed while his hand continued to move as Arcade came coaxing the last bit from him.

Rio pulled away, a grin on him lips.

The part of Arcade’s mind that offers nothing other than self loathing and criticism, chastised him.

 _You're a horrible man. Taking advantage of someone who's just barely older than being half your age. Find someone your own age or better yet stop having sex, it never ends well for you._ Yet, even with the harsh mental criticism he did not refrain from physical contact.

Arcade offered his hand to help him up. Rio took his hand and was pulled up into a loose embrace. Arcade tilted Rio's head up as he bent down to kiss him. There was something about kissing a man after they swallowed; The faint taste of his cum in their mouth he had always found attractive.

The way he was being kissed felt so wonderful and intimate Rio mewled blissfully; Despite the fact that his mouth twinged he had no intention of stopping the kiss.

Arcade pulled away from the kiss, he move his head lower kissed Rio’s neck then he sat down on the floor. If he was a younger man or Rio was taller he would have kissed sucked and nipped his way down but it was awkward enough to duck down to kiss his neck. The height difference between them was a pain in his neck, sometimes literally. He didn't want to have to deal his neck hurting when he was reading later.

“A-Arcade, um... y-you know you don’t have to r-re-reciprocate. I’m…Really, it’s fine.” Rio stuttered.

Arcade pulled Rio’s pants down just enough to expose him. “Maybe, I want to return the favor.”

Arcade ran a finger lightly up from his base along his shaft to Rio’s coronal ridge. Rio’s back arched moaning shaky as Arcade touched his most sensitive spot.

“Arcade, please.” He plead.

“Please what? Tell me. What are you begging for?” Arcade said smugly.

Rio blushed, brightly regardless of the fact he’d just given Arcade a blowjob verbalizing what he wanted was rather embarrassing.

“I-I w-want...anything...please.. P-please…..Just touch me.” He mumbled hurriedly.

He felt Arcade kiss his thigh, then his head. Arcades soft lips parted a hot tongue ran along his ridge. “Fucking cao Arcade! hgggnnh!”

He moaned and whimpered even when he fell back his head hit the bookshelf. Arcade caught a hold of him before he fell completely into the bookshelf. He couldn’t use his hands, holding Rio’s hips in his arms; At least Rio wouldn’t knock over anything this way.

Arcade took all of his length into his mouth as he listened to Rio as he gasped and mewled in his native tribal. Arcade seldom understood what he said just the occasional English word, not that there seemed to be a lot of them. The cadence however was melodious, eloquent and fragile.

 _So good! Lips, mouth, tongue. Shit he's too sinfully talented!_  Rio could hardly think or breath. He was close, far too worked up to last very long.

“Dozo da mei, I nan ge gaochao.” He tried to warn him, he didn't realize he wasn't speaking English, so his warning meant little. Rio came in Arcade’s mouth. It tasted bitter, salty and almost sweet on Arcade's tongue.

Rio’s not sure how he ended up in Arcades lap he wasn’t, then he was. Didn’t question it he just leaned against Arcades chest, his hand caressed the back of Arcades neck.

“I’m taking that book.” Arcade stated.

Rio laughed breathlessly. “I-if you asked, I would have let you borrow it.” Rio kissed Arcade’s jaw.

“You realize you’ve set a precedent… I’ll expect this when you want to borrow the book I’m reading.” Rio said with a touch confidence even though the nervous flutter never left his chest.

“I can think of worse things I’ve done to get my hands on worthwhile reading material.” Arcade replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tribal Translations  
> Cao -fuck  
> Dozo da mei - Please stop  
> Nan ge - -will/ have to /must  
> gaochao - ejaculate/cum (literal translation) Lost in currents.  
> Dozo da mei, I nan ge gaochao. The full translation of the sentence would be either: Please stop, I will be lost in currents. or: Please stop, I will cum.


End file.
